The invention relates generally to a combination bake oven/steamer/broiler/warmer and more particularly to electric cooking in a cartridge cooktop. As known in the art, one type of cooking device includes electric cartridge cooking. An electric cartridge cooktop provides a cooking device that is mounted on the top of a counter. An electric cartridge cooktop such as Caloric Co. Model No. EDR648 allows interchangeable cooktop accessories within a cooktop frame. Some of the cooktop accessories available that can be plugged into a cooktop frame are a grill, a griddle, a rotisserie, ceramic glass and electric heating elements. These accessories require that food be cooked above the cooktop surface to avoid excess buildup of heat within the counter and under the cooking utensil. Further, these cooktop accessories generate heat to the cooktop surrounding area.
As is also known in the art, another type of cooking device is a steamer. Steamers provide a method of cooking food to lock in nutrients in vegetables. Steaming is performed by placing food into a container a layer of water container is placed above a pan containing a layer of water on the bottom of the pan. The water is brought to a boil by a heating element on the top of the stove. The boiling water produces steam which seeps into the holes in the container and cooks the food. Steamers that are used in stove top cooking have a high profile which makes visibility of the food while cooking more difficult.
Another device used to cook food is a baker. A baker contains a bounded insulated cavity with a heating device located in the cavity. The cavity will also contain a rack in which food is held during cooking. The rack allows regulation of the distance of the food from the heat source. Bakers or ovens are built into walls or may be freestanding. However, bakers do not permit easy access by cover removal. Further, bakers allow easy removal of the walls of the cavity for cleaning. Also, stirring or basting food within bakers is more difficult without removal of the food from the baking compartment.
Another device used to heat food is a plate warmer or double boiler. A double boiler is made up of two pans. The first pan contains water and is placed over the heat source. The second pan is inserted into the first pan. The water is then heated, which then boils and heats the second pan. By constructing the pans in the double boiler configuration, food can be placed into the second pan and kept warm at a constant temperature. Further, this configuration keeps the second pan warm without burning as the temperature of the second pan is limited to the boiling point of water.
Household double boilers are typically placed on the top of the stove. The double boiler first pan is heated with a stove top heating element. The stove top double boiler provides a high profile which makes visibility of the food being warmed more difficult. In addition, the bottom of the first pan of a stove top double boiler typically has small surface area. This small surface area results in the water on the bottom of the first pan reaching the boiling point at a slower rate. Double boilers can also melt, burn or crack when they run out of water due to the closeness of the heater to the first pan.
As is known in the art, another device used in cooking food is a broiler. A broiler works by placing food in a pan. The pan is then placed on a shelf in a stove or oven cavity with a heat source located near the top of the oven cavity. The shelf is adjusted to place the food near the heat source.
Broiling cooks food on one side at a time. To cook the second side, the food must be removed from the oven, flipped and placed back under the broiler. The food must also be removed to observe the cooking process. To remove the pan with the food from the oven, the cook must use a heat protective mit. The cook can be harmed by touching the hot pan when removing the pan.